The number of items that can be displayed in an area in a display portion in an image pickup device or the like is limited, and there is a need to arrange such a limited number of displayed items with a high level of usability.
PTL 1 describes setting an area for displaying operation buttons in a touch-panel display portion in a camera that can be gripped from both the left and the right, depending on the right or the left from which the camera is gripped. PTL 2 describes being able to switch displaying and hiding buttons in a touch-panel portion and to change a displayed position.